Tym większy mój niepokój
by Eos rosy-fingered
Summary: Tłumaczenie fika The More is My Unrest, autorki: Arabella i Jedi Boadicea. GinnyDraco. Draco przygląda się Ginny.
1. Wielka Sala

**"Tym większy mój niepokój"  
**Arabella i Jedi Boadicea

Tytuł oryginału: "The More is My Unrest". Można go znaleźć na wuwuwu (kropka) sugarquill (kropka) net (ukośnik) read (kropka) php?storyid847&chapno1. Słowa w nawiasach zastąpić odpowiednimi znakami, zlikwidować spacje. Ff nie przyjmuje linków, sorry.

Tłumaczenie Eos rosy-fingered. Fragment "Romea i Julii" Szekspira pod koniec całości również w moim tłumaczeniu.

**Wielka Sala**

Poziom hałasu w Wielkiej Sali przeszkadzał Draco. Było za głośno, jak zwykle – ludzie praktycznie krzyczeli do siebie przy stołach. Śmiali się. Szczególnie ci Gryfoni. Jak na grupę, która niby miała być taka zdyscyplinowana, zdecydowanie robili za dużo hałasu. Dzisiaj nie było wyjątku i Draco z irytacją popchnął swój złoty talerz w kierunku pasztetu z nerek. Crabbe nałożył mu kawałek. Zwyczaj tak dawno ustalony pomiędzy nimi, że przeszedł niemal niezauważenie. Draco spostrzegł to tylko dlatego, że w dalszym ciągu było to w jakiś sposób satysfakcjonujące. W końcu nie widział, żeby Potterowi ktokolwiek nakładał jego porcję.

Potter był głęboko pogrążony w rozmowie z Weasley'em i wydawało się, że dyskutowali o czymś zajmującym. Draco obserwował ich od lat i rozpoznawał, kiedy po prostu gadali, a kiedy rozmawiali o czymś poważnym. Widział, że mają poważne miny, widział, jak szlama pochyla się do nich, aby dorzucić po cichu jakąś informację. Pewnie planowali coś wbrew szkolnym przepisom. Znowu. I cokolwiek to było, pomyślał Draco posępnie, nie będą mieli z tego powodu żadnych kłopotów. Nigdy nie mieli.

To było niewiarygodnie niesprawiedliwe.

- Draco, słyszałeś?

To był głos Pansy, wysoki i prawie bez tchu z emocji. Usiadła gwałtownie na krześle po drugiej stronie Goyle'a, krzywiąc się przelotnie pod jego adresem. Jej zadarty nos zmarszczył się lekko, jej spojrzenie mówiło bardzo wyraźnie, że sądzi, iż Goyle powinien się ruszyć i ustąpić jej miejsca obok Draco. Ale Goyle się nie ruszył. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że był zbyt tępy, żeby nawet zauważyć jej spojrzenie i tym razem Draco był milcząco wdzięczny za jego głupotę. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty mieć do czynienie z Pansy właśnie teraz.

Kiedy nie uzyskała natychmiastowej odpowiedzi od niego, naciskała dalej.

- Słyszałeś o balu?

- Oczywiście, że słyszałem - warknął Draco, dziabiąc ze złością ziemniaki w mundurkach. Jego oczy powędrowały z powrotem do stołu Gryffindoru, gdzie Potter i jego dwoje idiotycznych przyjaciół byli teraz pochyleni tak blisko siebie, że ciężko było odczytać cokolwiek z ich twarzy. Jak jakaś koszmarna trzygłowa bestia, pomyślał kwaśno Draco, a potem z pewną przyjemnością, kiedy wyobraził sobie Pottera i Weasley'a śliniących się.

- To już za kilka tygodni - Pansy ciągle gadała. Czy ona nigdy się nie zamyka?

- Wiem o tym.

- Bal trzeba planować z wyprzedzeniem, oczywiście - ciągnęła dalej, pochylając się do przodu, tak, żeby mogła spojrzeć Draco w twarz dookoła Goyle'a. Uśmiechała się do niego w taki sam sposób, jak zawsze. Szeroko otwarte, szkliste oczy, a po jej głosie słychać było, że się wdzięczy.

Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, co sugerowała, ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru poświęcać temu uwagi. Nie tym razem. Nie miał zamiaru iść na bal w tym roku. Poprzednio poszedł, oczywiście, ponieważ całe życie uczono go, że funkcje społeczne były ważne - widzieć i być widzianym. Było ważne, żeby uczęszczać na nie z odpowiednią osobą u boku, a Parkinsonowie zawsze zaliczali się do "odpowiednich" w ocenie jego rodziny. A Pansy była _zawsze w _pobliżu. Ale nie tym razem.

- No więc, czemu nie pójdziesz i nie zaczniesz planować? - warknął Draco. Jego ziemniaki zostały ubite na istną papkę przez nieuważne dziabanie widelcem.

Pansy dalej mówiła, coś o najnowszych fasonach najlepszych szat, ale Draco nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Był zbyt zajęty rzucaniem częstych i coraz bardziej poirytowanych spojrzeń w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru. Potter i jego przyjaciele od kilku minut prawie nie tknęli swoich talerzy. Granger energicznie gestykulowała, a Weasley kiwał głową, zgadzając się z tym, co mówiła.

I właśnie wtedy zauważył Ginny. Ginny Weasley, najmłodszą z tej całej żałosnej rodziny.

Najwidoczniej spóźniła się na obiad w Wielkiej Sali, a teraz przedzierała się w kierunku Pottera i reszty, zamierzając usiąść na pustym krześle obok Granger. Zbliżała się powoli, niemal z wahaniem. Zawsze ją widział taką, ciągnącą się w ogonie Pottera, poruszającą się ostrożnie, jakby bała się w czymś przeszkodzić.

Doprowadzało go to do wymiotów. To było takie _podobne _do Weasley'ów, godzić się na takie poniżenie. I to było takie podobne do Pottera, nawet nie zauważyć, że kolejny raz był traktowany wyjątkowo. Nie żeby to naprawdę mogło być uważane za coś wyjątkowego: mieć prostą, pustogłową, małą dziewczynkę biegającą za nim cały czas. A ona naprawdę za nim biegała. Cały czas.

Ginny usadowiła się na krześle obok Granger, z twarzą cały czas zwróconą lekko w kierunku Pottera. Otworzyła usta, jakby miała zamiar włączyć się do dyskusji, ale dokładnie w tym samym momencie Potter, Weasley i Granger wstali razem, jak zazwyczaj i skierowali się do drzwi Wielkiej Sali, ciągle pogrążeni w rozmowie, z całkowitym wykluczeniem innych osób. Ginny patrzyła, jak odchodzą, z ciągle lekko otwartymi ustami. Zamknęła je po chwili, potem odwróciła twarz w kierunku talerza i prawie niedostrzegalnie westchnęła. Ale Draco to zauważył.

To było nie do zniesienia.

Potter udowadniał każdym swoim czynem, że nie zasługiwał na wyjątkowe traktowanie, którym wszyscy go obdarzali, a jednak wszyscy uparcie mu go nie szczędzili. Zwłaszcza to gówniara Weasley'ów. Czy ona nie miała nic lepszego do roboty, jak tylko nieustannie ganiać za Potterem?

- Draco, słuchasz co do ciebie mówię?

- Nie - odpowiedział twardo, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru poddać się nieustannym staraniom Pansy zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Odepchnął się od stołu Slytherinu i wstał, nie zadając sobie kłopotu poszukania wymówki. Kątem oka zauważył, że Crabbe i Goyle napychają sobie usta, ile się zmieści, zanim sami nie wstali i nie podążyli za nim, wychodząc z sali. Spojrzał ostatni raz na gryfoński stół, mijając go po drodze do wyjścia. Ginny siedziała cały czas w takiej samej pozycji, jak przedtem, teraz z zamkniętymi ustami, z przygnębieniem modląc się nad jedzeniem.

Świetnie. Przynajmniej nie był jedyną osobą, która miała zepsuty obiad.


	2. Trawnik

**Trawnik**

- Pospieszcie się - warknął Draco, zatrzymując się w pół drogi do zamku. Był niespodziewanie gorący dzień jak na tę porę roku, a jego szkolne szaty były ciężkie i nieprzewiewne. Chciał wejść do zamku i zejść do lochów, gdzie kamienie utrzymywały niską temperaturę. Nienawidził pocenia się nad tymi absurdalnymi roślinami na Herbologii, jak gdyby dziedzic Malfoyów miał sam ścinać i gromadzić składniki do swoich eliksirów. Draco parsknął cicho do siebie. Kiedy skończy Hogwart, nigdy nie będzie musiał uprawiać zapasów z pytonowcem, jak długo będzie żył.

Ale przynajmniej _potrafił _to zrobić, gdyby musiał. Rzucił posępne spojrzenie przez ramię w kierunku Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Stali razem, ciągle na drugim końcu trawnika, otrzepując pyłek ze swoich szat przerośniętymi dłońmi. Nigdy niczego nie potrafili zrobić jak należy.

- _Pospieszcie _się- powtórzył, odwracając się w pełni do nich, żeby posłać im pełne złości spojrzenie. Ale albo byli głusi, albo ich łopatowate dłonie robiły za dużo hałasu, bo dalej otrzepywali nawzajem swoje szaty. Chmury fioletowego pyłku unosiły się wokół nich i Draco westchnął z odrazą. Nie zamierzał dłużej stać tutaj, zgrzany i wkurzony, i czekać na nich.

Nagle zerwał się lekki wiatr, który powinien był przynieść ulgę w tym upale. Zamiast tego uniósł chmurę pyłku w górę, w kierunku Draco, który odwrócił się w stronę zamku, żeby uniknąć spotkania prosto w twarz. Nie udało mu się całkiem uniknąć chmury, czuł, jak pyłek osiada mu na włosach i sięgnął do nich, żeby strzepnąć go, zanim lepka, fioletowa substancja zamieni jego włosy w nieporządne strąki. W przeciwieństwie do Pottera nie miał zamiaru paradować z włosami sterczącymi we wszystkich kierunkach, jak jakiś ulicznik. Z powrotem porządnie zaczesał włosy, wygładzając je dłońmi, upewniając się, że przedziałek był na swoim miejscu.

Mając całkowicie dość Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, poszedł dalej pod górkę - bez nich. Jeśli nie dogonią go w ciągu pięciu sekund, wyciągnie różdżkę i zmusi ich do tego. Maszerował w kierunku dębowych drzwi wejściowych i prawie już tam był, gdy otworzyły się i powitał go niechciany widok wychodzących czwartoklasistów z Gryffindoru.

Na ich czele szła Ginny Weasley. Jakaś dziewczyna coś jej szeptała do ucha i Ginny nachyliła do niej, słuchając. Chwilę później odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i roześmiała się, swobodnie i głośno.

To był zaskakujący dźwięk. Draco wpatrywał się w Ginny przez sekundę, zanim nie powiódł wzrokiem ponad głowami czwartoklasistów szukając Pottera - ale nie było go nigdzie widać. Draco spojrzał z powrotem na Ginny, która wciąż była w centrum swoich przyjaciół, śmiejąc się i żartobliwie kłując ich palcem, gdy podążali w kierunku padoku Opieki nad Magicznymi Zwierzętami. Draco nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, żeby kiedykolwiek słyszał, żeby robiła tyle hałasu, a już na pewno nie widział jej nigdy tak ożywionej. No, ale zazwyczaj była w zasięgu ucha Pottera. Najwidoczniej zachowywała się jak normalna, ludzka istota, kiedy jej wielkiego bohatera nie było w pobliżu, żeby mogła za nim podążać. Poza cieniem Pottera, zastanowił się Draco, Ginny prawie była dostrzegalna sama w sobie.

Nie żeby ktoś mógł przeoczyć te _okropne_ włosy. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy odbijało się w nich słońce. Odrzuciła je z ramion.

Draco oderwał wzrok i wyciągnął różdżkę, kierując ją w stronę Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, czując się niesamowicie wściekły, zupełnie bez powodu.

- _Jazda_! – warknął na nich. Jak gdyby mieli wspólny mózg – albo każdy po połówce – unieśli głowy, porzucili otrzepywanie się i powlekli się w jego kierunku. Draco odwrócił się do drzwi i czekał. Chwilę później Goyle otworzył je przed nim i Draco wszedł do środka.


	3. Schody wejściowe

**Schody wejściowe**

Draco rzadko kiedy był szczęśliwy, kiedy musiał wstać i ćwiczyć w niedzielę rano. W domu w niedzielę serwowano mu śniadanie do jego pokoju, o której godzinie raczył się obudzić. Dzisiaj jednak wstał wcześnie. Słońce stało już wysoko na niebie i świeciło mocno. Nie jadł jeszcze nawet śniadania, ale czuł się dziwnie usatysfakcjonowany. Ślizgońska drużyna zarezerwowała sobie boisko na wczesnoporanny trening i ten jeden raz Draco nie narzekał.

W tym roku, poprzysiągł sobie. W tym roku pobije Pottera. Zrobi to. Nie miał żadnego zamiaru stawić czoła reszcie uczniów ze swojego Domu, nie mówiąc o swojej rodzinie, wiedząc, że Ślizgoni stracili Puchar z powodu Harry'ego Pottera. Nie jeszcze raz.

Draco uważnie oparł swoją miotłę na ramieniu i zszedł z boiska po zakończonym treningu, kierując się z powrotem do zamku. Crabbe i Goyle szybko zeszli z trybun i zrównali z nim krok po obu stronach. Wyburczeli kilka komentarzy wychwalających jego postępy na treningu, jak zawsze i Draco przyjął je z obojętnym milczeniem, jak zawsze.

Nie był w nastroju do rozmowy. Nie żeby rozmowa z Crabbem czy Goylem była kiedykolwiek coś warta, ale w tej chwili był zbyt zajęty swoimi myślami, żeby nawet się postarać. Przebiegał myślami skończony przed chwilą trening quidditcha, nowe strategie, techniki latania, które ćwiczył całe lato. Niestety, _nie był_ zadowolony z treningu, czy też swojego w nim udziału. Pomimo tego, że starał się obudzić rano i być trzeźwym wysoko nad boiskiem, ciągle ciężko było mu się skupić. Czuł się bardzo... zajęty... przez kilka ostatnich dni. Nie bardzo mógł sobie uświadomić z jakiego powodu i zaczynało go to irytować.

Crabbe pierwszy dotarł do drzwi wejściowych i otworzył je. Draco wszedł, nie bardzo patrząc dokąd idzie. Chciał się umyć, pójść do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie i pozbyć się tego niepokojącego wrażenia, które go dręczyło. Zaczął wspinać się po schodach.

Potter, Weasley i Granger schodzili drugą stroną marmurowych schodów do Wielkiej Sali, najwyraźniej w drodze na śniadanie. Rozmawiali - Weasley śmiał się swoim ochrypłym, grubiańskim śmiechem, a szlama wyglądała na wysoce niezadowoloną. Potter tylko się uśmiechał.

Draco przeszedł obok nich, nie dając znaku, że ich zauważył, zbyt skupiony na swoim własnym planie dnia, żeby zadać sobie trud obrażania ich. Zresztą, czemu miałby się fatygować, naprawdę, przecież _pobije _Pottera podczas następnego meczu quidditcha. Zetrze ten uśmiech samozadowolenia z jego twarzy na dobre. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Weasley rzucał wredne spojrzenie w jego kierunku, ale to nie miało większego znaczenia. Weasley się nie liczył. Był nikim.

Tak jak jego siostra. Szła kilka kroków za trójką, ze wzrokiem skupionym na tyle głowy Pottera, i najwyraźniej straciła tę swobodę wypowiedzi, którą Draco zauważył u niej kilka dni temu. Była praktycznie niema.

Poczuł, że odwraca się w jej kierunku – gwałtownie odrzuca głowę – otwiera usta.

- Czy on cię trzyma na _smyczy_, czy po prostu _lubisz_ włóczyć się za nim?

Ginny zamarła. Mrugnęła, po czym odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku, blada twarz, oczy szeroko otwarte. Wyglądała na naprawdę zszokowaną. Więcej, wyglądała na _zranioną_. Z jakiegoś powodu ten widok był tak całkowicie urzekający, że Draco ledwie zauważył, że Potter, Weasley i Granger odwrócili się do niego, cała trójka lekko zdziwiona, że to nie do nich się odezwał, cała trójka absolutnie wściekła.

- Ty... ty... - Ron zaczął się jąkać, najwidoczniej furia odebrała mu mowę.

Draco oderwał wzrok od Ginny, której twarz nabrała odcienia czerwieni identycznego z jej włosami, ciągle wpatrując się w niego z czymś w rodzaju przerażenia.

Potter i Weasley mieli wyciągnięte różdżki i celowali w niego. Nawet Granger, która zazwyczaj kładła wstrzymującą dłoń na ramieniu Weasley'a, wyglądała na wściekłą i jakby sama była na krawędzi wyciagnięcia różdżki. Odrzuciła swoje krzaczaste włosy wściekłym ruchem i odezwała się.

- Jak _śmiesz_?

Draco nie potrzebował nawet ruszyć się, czy odezwać, Crabbe i Goyle wystąpili przed niego, ich masywne dłonie już zwinięte w pięści. Weasley strząsnął rękę Granger i zrobił krok do przodu, jego różdżka ciągle była skierowana mimo Crabbe'a i Goyle'a dokładnie na Draco. Ron otworzył usta i Draco wiedział, że zaraz padnie jakaś pełna złości obelga. Znał już tę minę. Umyślnie prowokował ją więcej razy, niż był w stanie policzyć. Ale teraz nie sprawiło mu to satysfakcji. Nie chciał nic usłyszeć, a Hol Wejściowy w czasie śniadania nie był najlepszym miejscem na wszczynanie bójek, które mogłyby przynieść mu korzyść. To nie była bójka, którą w ogóle _miał zamiar _wszcząć. I nie czuł się zbytnio usatysfakcjonowany wyrazem twarzy Ginny - zwłaszcza, że nie wiedział, czemu w ogóle zadał sobie trud obrażania jej i nie wiedział, jak dalej poprowadzić całą tę sytuację.

Zanim Ron zdołał wymówić słowa złości, które w widoczny sposób gotowały się w nim, Draco odwrócił się do nich plecami z pogardliwym wzruszeniem ramion. Nie martwił się o to, że dostanie klątwę w plecy; Crabbe i Goyle byli niczym żywa tarcza, a poza tym wiedział, że Potter uważał siebie za zbyt absurdalnie szlachetnego, żeby walnąć wroga w plecy. Potter miał wiele słabości, które można było wykorzystać. Ale Draco nie miał zamiaru zawracać sobie nimi dziś głowy.

Z miotłą ciągle uważnie trzymaną i nienagannie opartą na ramieniu, szedł w głąb holu i w dół po schodach do lochów. Za sobą słyszał Weasley'a przeklinającego wściekle i Granger przemawiającą uspokajająco do Ginny. Potter był kompletnie cicho. Słychać było jeszcze odgłos kroków Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Goyle zaśmiał się burkliwie. Wiedzieli, że zawsze chciał, żeby śmiali się z jego ataków na Pottera i jego kohortę.

Ale w tym momencie Draconowi nie było do śmiechu.

Poszedł do ślizgońskiego pokoju wspólnego i pomyślał, że może w ogóle dzisiaj daruje sobie śniadanie. Niespecjalnie miał ochotę patrzeć poprzez Salę i widzieć twarz Ginny Weasley.


	4. Trybuny

**Trybuny**

Po południu Draconowi prawie udało się wymazać z pamięci wcześniejszą utarczkę na schodach. Chwilę po lunchu wpadł na pomysł, który spowodował, że wszelki jego wcześniejszy dyskomfort zniknął. Siedział w pokoju wspólnym, bezmyślnie rysując na swojej pracy domowej ludziki, z których większość kończyła z bliznami na czołach i kołkami w sercach. Nigdy go nie męczyło rysowanie tego obrazka. Z satysfakcją dziabnął piórem w kartkę. Odpłaci im. Dzisiaj.

Mecz z Gryffindorem odbędzie się w przyszły weekend. To dlatego ślizgońska drużyna codziennie wstawała tak wcześnie na treningi. To dlatego dziś rano tak ciężko ćwiczyli na boisku. To dlatego gryfońska drużyna będzie robić to samo dziś po południu. I to dlatego Gryfoni będą ćwiczyć swoje najbardziej skuteczne i często tajne strategie. Będą dawali z siebie wszystko. Dzisiaj był najlepszy dzień na szpiegowanie.

Za mniej więcej pięć minut będą w powietrzu - nie zauważą go, jeśli podejdzie z drugiej strony boiska i będzie się trzymał blisko przebieralni. Stwierdził, że nie będzie mógł zabrać Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, ale szybko odpędził to zmartwienie. Byli zbyt toporni, psuli wszystko, co wymagało chociaż odrobiny finezji, a poza tym i tak nikt go nie zobaczy.

Rzuciwszy swoją pracę domową na stolik, wstał i wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego. Wszedł po schodach, szybko przeszedł korytarzami i wyszedł na późne, popołudniowe słońce. Gdy doszedł do boiska, skręcił w lewo dookoła trybun i wszedł na boisko zza przebieralni, trzymając się w ich cieniu, żeby nie zostać zauważonym. Oparł się o ścianę i zmrużył oczy, dokładnie w chwili, gdy Potter zanurkował.

Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Błyskawica Pottera uderzy w murawę - nie, na pewno uderzy, zaorze boisko - Draco obserwował, wstrzymując oddech, mając szaloną nadzieję. Pół sekundy za wcześnie Potter szarpnął rączkę miotły i poszybował z powrotem w górę. Draco nie miał innego życzenia, niż skończyć oglądać ten pokaz, ale musiał oglądać kontynuację tego ruchu - w końcu to było coś, co miał ukraść. Jego oczy podążały za ruchem Pottera, zataczając łuk od trawy, poprzez niższe siedzenia na trybunach, aż po sam szczyt, gdzie jego oczy się zatrzymały.

Miotła Pottera szybowała w górę, prosto w niebo, ale Draco nie patrzył. Mignięcie koloru na szczycie odległych trybun przyciągnęło jego uwagę i zaprzątnęło nią. Coś złotego i czerwonego. Zabrało mu chwilę, zanim uświadomił sobie, że to promienie zachodzącego słońca, odbijające się we włosach Ginny Weasley. Draco zmrużył oczy pod światło, żeby widzieć ją wyraźniej.

Siedziała na ławce sama, zgarbiona, jakby chciała się wydać mniejsza, mniej zauważalna. Próżny trud, pomyślał Draco, jak długo miała takie włosy. Nie miał wątpliwości, dlaczego to robiła. Mimo tego, że zawsze ciągnęła się w ogonie Pottera, Draco miał wrażenie, że się tego wstydziła. Co tylko czyniło to wszystko jeszcze bardziej obrzydliwym.

I oto była, bez wątpienia podkradając się, żeby obserwować swojego drogiego Pottera podczas treningu. Mimo że miała również trzech braci w drużynie, Draco z jakiegoś powodu wątpił, że garbiłaby się tutaj sama, gdyby nie Potter. I ta myśl napełniła go znaną nienawiścią, która zawsze towarzyszyła myślom o Potterze, tylko teraz miała inną barwę, nagle prawie zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

Obchodził dookoła boisko i szedł w kierunku trybun, zanim jeszcze podjął świadomą decyzję, żeby to zrobić. Kiedy już ruszył, wydawało się niemożliwym cofnąć się.

Naprawdę nie było powodu, żeby rozmawiać z Ginny Weasley. Co interesującego mogła mu powiedzieć? Co mógł zyskać na tej wymianie zdań?

_Po prostu chcę wiedzieć_ pomyślał, krzywiąc się. _Po prostu chcę wiedzieć_ _CZEMU w ogóle zawraca sobie głowę tym cholernym Potterem. _Wspiął się po schodach i wszedł między ławki, zanim w ogóle rozważył, co jej powiedzieć i gdy podszedł do końca rzędu, gdzie siedziała, zawahał się. Nawet nie usłyszała, jak podchodził. Jej wzrok był utkwiony na niebie, jej oczy śledziły grę. Śledziły Pottera. Odrażające, jak ona znajduje sposoby, żeby podążać za nim, nawet gdy siedziała nieruchomo i mimo że Draco ciągle nie miał pojęcia, co jej powiedzieć, wiedział, że chciał, żeby przestała wpatrywać się w Pottera. Podszedł krok bliżej, tak aby jego cień padł na nią.

Odwróciła się. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się. Cała jej postawa się zmieniła. Jeszcze chwilę temu była skulona i niezauważalna. Teraz wyprostowała się, ściągając łopatki i odrzucając włosy z twarzy.

- Co _ty _tutaj robisz? To jest trening _Gryffindoru _- przemówiła zdumiewająco jadowicie. Biorąc pod uwagę jej oczywistą słabość, jeśli chodzi o Pottera, Draco nie spodziewał się, że jej głos może mieć w sobie taki ogień. Z drugiej strony prawie nie słyszał, żeby cokolwiek mówiła.

Dalej wpatrywała się w niego ze złością, na twarzy miała wymalowane żądanie wyjaśnienia jego pojawienia się i Draco nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jej nie odpowiedział._ Po co _tutaj przyszedł? Jego umysł rozpaczliwie szukał odpowiedzi i nie znalazł żadnej. Poczuł ten sam napad mdłości, co chwilę przedtem. Obserwował twarz Ginny, która powiodła wzrokiem od niego do szybującej na niebie drużyny Gryffindoru i najwidoczniej dodała dwa do dwóch.

Był tutaj, żeby szpiegować. No jasne. Draco poczuł ulgę, gdy w jego głowie pojawiła się właściwa odpowiedź, chociaż nie miał zamiaru wypowiadać tego na głos. Zresztą, nie musiał.

- Wynoś się stąd! Nie wolno ci ich obserwować! - Ginny nagle zerwała się na nogi. - To oczywiste, dlaczego tutaj przyszedłeś!

Znienacka Draco odzyskał głos.

- Nie jest również tajemnicą, dlaczego ty tutaj jesteś, Weasley - wypalił, mrużąc oczy, ciesząc się z faktu, że jego komentarz spowodował, że złość na jej twarzy zelżała. Naciskał dalej. - Patrzysz, jak lata wspaniały Potter? Myślisz, jaki jest _niesamowity_? - jego głos ociekał sarkazmem i Ginny drgnęła, jej oczy powędrowały w kierunku graczy na niebie, potwierdzając jego podejrzenia. Była tak głupio przejrzysta, czy wiedziała o tym? - Albo _może_... - kontynuował jadowicie, przeciągając samogłoski, powodując, że jej spojrzenie wróciło do niego - może po prostu czekasz, aż spadnie z miotły, żebyś mogła pobiec do niego i pocałować, żeby się zagoiło.

Ginny opadła szczęka i przez sekundę Draco odczuwał satysfakcję z bezpośredniego trafienia, ale nie trwało to długo. Z szybkością i zręcznością, której nie podejrzewał, Ginny wyciągnęła różdżkę i wycelowała ją prosto w jego pierś. Instynkt samozachowawczy spowodował, że wyciągnął swoją i wycelował w nią, czując niespodziewane mrowienie napięcia. Nie takie, gdy wyciągał różdżkę na Pottera. Powietrze pomiędzy nim a Ginny wydawało się być w jakiś sposób naładowane. To było uczucie, które uderzało do głowy.

Pierwsza się odezwała i chociaż głos jej się trząsł, Draco nie sądził, żeby się bała. Po prostu była wściekła.

- Nie masz prawa - udało jej się powiedzieć. - Nie masz _żadnego _prawa! Mam cię _dosyć_, Malfoy! Myślisz, że jesteś taki ważny, bo twój tata ma pieniądze. No, więc _nie _jesteś, a to, co ja robię, to _nie twoja _sprawa! - miała urywany oddech, jej oczy rzucały pioruny, różdżka jej się trzęsła w ręku. - Trzymaj się z daleka od treningu i trzymaj się z daleka _ode mnie_!

Draco wpatrywał się w nią. To, że potrafiła się tak stanowczo postawić, było szokiem, a to że miała czelność wspomnieć jego ojca... Wiedział, jaka powinna być jego odpowiedź. Duma rodzinna wymagała, żeby zheksował ją do gruntu bez zastanowienia. Była Weasley'em i nikt z jej bezwartościowej rodziny nie zasługiwał na to, żeby wypowiedzieć choćby słowo na temat jego rodziny. Ale ku swojemu zmartwieniu stwierdził, że to ostatnia część jej przemowy spowodowała, że naprawdę miał ochotę ją zheksować. Otworzył usta, żeby wypowiedzieć zaklęcie.

Niestety, wydawało się, że wszystkie zaklęcia opuściły jego mózg. Wykorzystując jego wahanie, Ginny lekko zesztywniała i uniosła różdżkę. Draco doświadczył krótkiego szoku. Czy ona naprawdę miała zamiar rzucić na niego klątwę?

Nigdy się nie dowiedział. Sponad boiska rozległ się przenikliwy dźwięk, w którym rozpoznał gwizdek sędziego. Odwrócił się w jego kierunku, widział, jak Ginny robi to samo i zobaczył, że Madam Hooch pędzi na miotle w górę trybun ku nim. Jej żółte, jastrzębie oczy błyszczały z daleka i nigdy bardziej nie przypominała drapieżnego ptaka, niż teraz, gdy do nich podlatywała.

- ODŁÓŻCIE RÓŻDŻKI! - wykrzyknęła, wisząc nad nimi w powietrzu.

Draco opuścił różdżkę, podczas gdy Madam Hooch powiodła wściekłym spojrzeniem od niego do Ginny. Kątem oka zauważył, że Ginny także opuściła różdżkę, czerwieniąc się z poczucia winy.

- Co wasze różdżki robią na moim boisku? - Madam Hooch zapytała ostro, patrząc najpierw na Ginny.

Ginny otworzyła usta i wyjąkała.

- Ja byłam... Ja tylko...

Draco odwrócił się w pełni do niej z niedowierzaniem. Zamierzała odstawić stary, gryfoński numer z niewinnością i zwalić wszystko na niego. Nagle przestało go obchodzić, jak winna się czuła, będąc przyłapaną na gorącym uczynku. Nie zamierzał wziąć winy na siebie.

Przerwał jej z wyćwiczoną łatwością i zwrócił się zimno do Madam Hooch.

- Ona pierwsza wyciągnęła różdżkę. To była samoobrona.

Madam Hooch zwróciła swoje jastrzębie oczy na niego. Nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Oczywiście. Jak zwykle. Uprzedzenie - niesłabnące uprzedzenie wielu nauczycieli do Slytherinu - to było po prostu nie do uwierzenia. Żeby pogorszyć sprawę, za Madam Hooch pojawili się z ogromną prędkością Potter, Weasley i te szkaradnie powielone bliźniaki.

Po raz pierwszy od pojawienia się na boisku, Draco nagle z przerażającą jasnością uświadomił sobie, że Crabbe i Goyle zostali w lochach.

- CO TY _ROBISZ_, MALFOY! - Weasley szarżował na niego na czele całej grupy, pochylając się na swojej miotle, jakby miał zamiar nadziać Draco na jej czubek.

Madam Hooch posłała im ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, które zatrzymało ich tuż za nią. Unosili się wszyscy w powietrzu, cała czwórka, wpatrując się w Draco, jakby nic nie mogło sprawić im większej radości, niż rozszarpanie go na strzępy, gdyby tylko mieli okazję dorwać go w swoje ręce.

- Wystarczy - ucięła Madam Hooch.

Całkowicie ją ignorując, jeden z bliźniaków zbliżył się na swojej miotle.

- Jeśli miałeś zamiar rzucić jakąś klątwę na naszą siostrę, Malfoy... - zagroził, złowieszczo nie kończąc zdania. Drugi wypełnił puste miejsce, ponuro kiwając głową. Nie żartowali, jednak Draco musiał się uśmiechnąć. Sam fakt, że było ich dwóch, był ich najgorszym żartem.

- Wystarczy - ton głosu Madam Hooch był ostateczny. Odwróciła się do Draco. - Mówisz, że ona pierwsza wyciągnęła na ciebie różdżkę?

Na te słowa nastąpił wybuch.

- _JASNE_! - Weasley dostał szału.

- Została sprowokowana! - jednocześnie wydarł się Potter

Ginny wyprostowała się lekko na te słowa. Draco dostrzegł to kątem oka i wkurzyło go to.

- _Zamknij _się, Potter! - warknął.

- Cisza! - Madam Hooch spojrzała na nich, po czym jej wzrok wrócił do Ginny i Draco. - Widziałam dwie wyciągnięte różdżki - powiedziała gładko. - Daję dwa szlabany.

Od strony trzech Weasley'ów i Pottera dał się słyszeć szmer wściekłości. Ginny nie zaprotestowała, ale rzuciła Draco spojrzenie tak pełne nie skrywanej pogardy i zawodu, że aż lekko się cofnął. Raz jeszcze został chwilowo zaskoczony przez gwałtowność jej reakcji. To nie była ta mała myszka bez kręgosłupa, którą przyzwyczaił się widzieć, jak podążała śladem Pottera.

A tym razem, nie mógł tego nie zauważyć, nie tonowała swojego zachowania przed Potterem. Draco z satysfakcją pomyślał, że to _jemu _udało się zmusić ją, żeby otrząsnęła się ze swojej zwykłej nieśmiałości. W pewnym sensie było tak, jakby zdobył punkt przewagi nad Potterem.

- Bądźcie tutaj jutro o czwartej trzydzieści - pouczyła ich Madam Hooch. - Będziecie odrabiać swoją karę w schowku na miotły.

Weasley zaklął pod nosem. Madam Hooch zignorowała go.

- Czy to jasne? - spytała.

- Tak, proszę pani - odpowiedziała Ginny zrezygnowanym tonem.

Draco tylko kiwnął głową, potwierdzając, że zrozumiał. Madam Hooch także skinęła głową z tak znaczącym spojrzeniem, że Draco wiedział, że zgadła, po co w ogóle znalazł się na boisku. Potem, usatysfakcjonowana, odwróciła się i wróciła do reszty gryfońskiej drużyny, która czekała przy bramkach, obserwując ich z zaciekawieniem.

Ginny także się odwróciła i majestatycznie przeszła obok, nawet na niego nie spojrzawszy. Jej bracia i Potter natychmiast obrócili się na swoich miotłach, żeby za nią podążyć, ale każdy z nich upewnił się, żeby rzucić mu ostatnie, podłe spojrzenie przed odwrotem. Draco uśmiechnął się szyderczo w kierunku ich oddalających się pleców i zszedł z trybun na druga stronę.

Szedł w kierunku zamku, gotując się wewnętrznie. Co on sobie myślał? Nie załapał ani jednej gryfońskiej strategii. Złapał tylko szlaban, a Potter to widział. W zasadzie to czemu Madam Hooch była na boisku? Nigdy nie doglądała ślizgońskich treningów.

Minęła chwila, zanim na Draco spłynęła odpowiedź. Była tam, żeby chronić Pottera. Ten idiota Dumbledore prawdopodobnie ją tam umieścił, żeby zadbała o bezpieczeństwo Pottera. Wszyscy czujnie osłaniali Pottera w tym roku, jakby jego życie było dziesięć razy więcej warte niż każde inne.

Oczywiście, Potter _był w _niebezpieczeństwie. Draco pozwolił sobie na uśmiech, myśląc przez chwilę o swoim ojcu i rzeczach, które podsłuchał w domu tego lata. Och, Potter _zdecydowanie _był w niebezpieczeństwie.

Jego gniew trochę osłabł. Skierował swoje myśli w inną stronę, zastanawiając się nad karą, którą miał odbyć. Będzie musiał sfabrykować jakąś historię na jutro. Nie miał zamiaru się przyznać, że ma odbyć karę w schowku na miotły z Ginny Weasley.

I z pewnością nie miał zamiaru się przyznać, że coś w tej myśli było prawie pociągające.


	5. Schowek na miotły

**Schowek na miotły**

Draco zmuszał się, żeby iść powoli. Nie miał zamiaru spieszyć się do głupiego schowka na miotły i spocić się, nawet jeśli Potter i Weasley'owie znali czas i miejsce jego szlabanu. Mimo wszystko Draco rozejrzał się dookoła, upewniając się, że żadnego z nich nie ma w pobliżu, żeby zagrodzić mu drogę. W końcu nie miał ze sobą Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Musiał ich zostawić posługując się jakąś wymówką. Nie było to specjalnie trudne. Uwierzyliby mu, gdyby im powiedział, że wyszedł wypić herbatkę z kałamarnicą. Naprawdę myślał, żeby im to powiedzieć i nie zrobił tego tylko dlatego, że nie chciał, żeby latali po pokoju wspólnym i rozpowiadali tę plotkę, jakby to była prawda.

Kiedy dotarł do schowka, jego rozbawienie i odraza spłowiały, pozostawiając go z niepewnym uczuciem w żołądku. Zrzucił to na fakt, że Madam Hooch stała ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, czekając na niego. Kiedy się odezwała, ton jej głosu był cięty.

- Spóźnił się pan, panie Malfoy.

- Zostałem zatrzymany po lekcji - skłamał gładko. - Profesor Trelawny chciała porozmawiać ze mną na temat mojego układu gwiazd.

Draco pomyślał, że żaden nauczyciel przy zdrowych zmysłach nie będzie szukał Trelawny, żeby zweryfikować tę informację i po chwili Hooch skinęła głową. Otworzyła drzwi do schowka i gestem ręki zapędziła go do środka. Draco wszedł i zupełnie bez powodu przełknął ślinę. Stwierdził nagle, że ma kompletnie suche gardło.

Ginny już była w środku. Siedziała z miotłą na kolanach. Oczy miała utkwione w jej ogonie, chociaż w żaden sposób nie mogła nie zauważyć jego wejścia.

Bez dalszych ceremonii Madam Hooch wzięła nożyczki ze ściany i wręczyła je Draco.

- Za dwie godziny ogon każdej miotły w tym schowku ma być przycięty. Żadnej magii. Panna Weasley zapewniła mnie, że wie, jak to zrobić. Pan wie, czy potrzebuje instrukcji?

W jednej chwili Draco poczuł się obrażony.

- Całe życie zajmowałem się _lepszymi _miotłami - poinformował ją zimno.

- W takim razie oczekuję, że pańskie będą wyglądały dwa razy lepiej - odpowiedziała z równym chłodem. Draco usłyszał, że Ginny wydała odgłos, który zabrzmiał podejrzanie podobnie do stłumionego chichotu, chociaż nie mógł być pewien. Ciągle nie uniosła głowy.

Z tymi słowy Madam Hooch zostawiła ich samych, zamykając za sobą drzwi i zostawiając schowek pogrążony w martwej, niewygodnej ciszy. Draco zerknął na Ginny, potem szybko odwrócił się i porwał miotłę ze ściany. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu krzesła i od razu zdał sobie sprawę, że w pomieszczeniu była tylko jedna ławka. Ginny na niej siedziała. Było wystarczająco dużo miejsca, żeby usiąść obok niej, ale wszystko w nim zaprotestowało przeciw temu pomysłowi. Nie miał zamiaru dzielić przestrzeni z _nią_.

Skrupulatnie wyczyścił kawałek podłogi i usiadł, marszcząc nos z obrzydzeniem. Po tym jego szaty będą brudne.

Przez długi czas jedynym dźwiękiem słyszalnym w schowku był odgłos przycinania gałązek. Draco nie podnosił głowy. Jeśli ona nie miała zamiaru patrzeć na niego, to on nie miał zamiaru patrzeć na nią.

Musiało upłynąć z pół godziny, kiedy usłyszał szczególnie gwałtowne cięcie, po którym natychmiast poczuł ukłucie na środku czoła. Sekundę później mały kawałek gałązki spadł z jego głowy na kolana. Wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, po czym uniósł głowę i stwierdził, że oczy Ginny już są w nim utkwione.

Widać było, że stara się nie śmiać. Na jej twarzy było widać coś w rodzaju samozadowolenia... uśmiechała się _złośliwie _do niego. Draco poczuł, że rumieni się z irytacji i zakłopotania. Nie zamierzał siedzieć tutaj i być obiektem rozbawienia dla Weasley'ówny.

- Myślisz, że to zabawne, Weasley?

Lekko uniosła brew, prawie niezauważalnie wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła spojrzeniem do miotły, którą teraz trzymała, przycinając ją. Ale Draco nie mógł pozwolić, żeby to tak uszło. Ciągle wyglądała na zbyt zadowoloną z siebie. Jeszcze bardziej wkurzające było to, że wydawała się go olewać bez problemu. To było nie do zniesienia, nie zamierzał na to pozwolić.

- Głucha jesteś? - zamilkł, czekając na odpowiedź. - Nie wychowano cię? - zapytał leniwie. - Odpowiada się, jak ktoś pyta.

Ale jedynym dźwiękiem dochodzącym od Ginny było rozmyślne ciachnięcia miotlanych gałązek, podczas gdy ciągle go ignorowała.

Tego było za wiele. Czując potrzebę przełamania jej oporu, Draco podniósł poziom swoich złośliwości, mierząc w jej niezwykle czuły punkt. Odezwał się z niewymuszonym jadem.

- A może Potter woli cię niemą? - powiedział cicho. - Czy to konieczne? Ćwiczysz na wypadek, gdyby w końcu miał poświęcić ci trochę czasu?

Ginny przerwała przycinanie, ale jej głowa pozostała pochylona. Jej dłonie rozluźniły się na miotle i nabrała płytkiego oddechu. Draco widział, jak jej brew lekko się marszczy. Przepłynął przez niego strumień tryumfu. Udało się. Przełamał jej zdecydowanie.

Ale kiedy chwilę później Ginny uniosła głowę, od razu wiedział, że się pomylił. Tym razem wcale nie wydawała się zraniona. Była raczej spokojna i spojrzała na niego czystymi oczami, przyglądając mu się z czymś pomiędzy rozbawieniem, a... może troską. A może to była litość? Oburzony na samą myśl o tym, Draco otworzył usta, żeby jej odpowiedzieć, żeby zetrzeć tę minę z jej twarzy. Ale Ginny odezwała się, zanim zdążył wypowiedzieć słowo.

- Czy ty kiedykolwiek przestajesz być niemiły, chociażby na pięć sekund? - zapytała po prostu, ciągle na niego patrząc.

Draco czuł, jak lekko zamarza. Co to było za pytanie? Podtrzymywał jej spojrzenie przez chwilę z zaskoczenia i szukał odpowiedzi, która nie chciała nadejść. Czy mógłby przestać być niemiłym? O co jej chodzi? Początkowo jego umysł był prawie zmieszany, a potem zalała go fala prawdziwej irytacji. Odezwał się do niej wedle swoich najlepszych możliwości, a jednak ona ciągle siedziała zupełnie nie zażenowana, podczas gdy _on _czuł się zakłopotany.

Ciągle na niego patrzyła, czekając na odpowiedź. No, więc nie dostanie żadnej. Mowy nie ma, żeby miał się wdawać w osobistą rozmowę z Ginny Weasley - _mowy _nie ma. Jak ona śmie zadawać mu pytanie? Nie zniży się do tego, żeby jej odpowiedzieć. I tak nie mógł, nawet gdyby chciał. Sam nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Zmuszając się, żeby oderwać od niej spojrzenie, Draco zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na miotłę i gwałtownie przyciął ogon. Po chwili zobaczył, że Ginny opuszcza głowę i usłyszał, że wróciła do swojego zajęcia. Draco dalej ze złością przycinał gałązki, jedną za drugą, z nową, niepotrzebną siłą, mając nadzieję, że jedna z nich przeleci przez schowek i uderzy gówniarę Weasley'ów prosto w tę jej piegowatą twarz.


	6. Dormitorium

**Dormitorium**

Do czasu, kiedy Madam Hooch wróciła do schowka na miotły pod koniec drugiej godziny, nie zostało wypowiedziane ani jedno słowo. Sprawdziła miotły, biorąc jedną z tych, które przycinał Draco i oceniając ją - wiedział to - z nadmiernym krytycyzmem. Obserwował ją niezadowolony. Ci nauczyciele mieli o sobie wygórowane mniemanie i Draco poczuł, że nadszedł czas na jeszcze jeden list do ojca na ten temat. Kiedy Madam Hooch w końcu otworzyła drzwi i ogłosiła, że ich praca została prawidłowo wykonana, a ich kara się skończyła, Draco wstał, otrzepał swoje szaty i minął ją, wychodząc na boisko.

Chwilę później poczuł ruch powietrza obok siebie i zobaczył, jak Ginny go mija, szybko maszerując przez boisko, a potem przez trawnik. Jej krok mówił wyraźnie, że nie miała życzenia pozostawać w jego pobliżu, czy też znowu się z nim sprzeczać. To było obraźliwe i pierwszym odruchem Draco było pójść za nią i prześladować ją tylko za to. Ale zamiast tego zwolnił kroku i obserwował, jak podążała do zamku. Słońce było nisko. Hogwart był skąpany w pałającym, pomarańczowym świetle, a włosy Ginny absorbowały i odbijały je, gdy szła.

Uderzyła go w głowę, przypomniał sobie szybko Draco. Śmiała się z niego. A po pierwsze to przez nią dostał ten szlaban i Draco wiedział, że nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby wlec się z tyłu, przyglądając się jej. Przyłożył dwa palce do czoła, gdzie użądliła go gałązka i pocierał to miejsce, krzywiąc się. Pocierał dalej, idąc korytarzami do ślizgońskiego pokoju wspólnego, chociaż z pewnością to już nie bolało i opuścił rękę dopiero wtedy, kiedy wszedł do sypialni piątoklasistów i spostrzegł swoje odbicie w lustrze.

Na środku czoła miał czerwoną, podrażnioną skórę. Nawet z drugiego końca pokoju poczuł się uwięziony przez ten dziwny dodatek do jego odbicia. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie pomyśleć, co mu to przypominało. A chociaż z pewnością_ nie chciał _mieć blizny - to było obrzydliwe, widzieć bliznę na środku czyjegoś czoła - Draco nie mógł nie zastanowić się, że _gdyby _miał takową, życie byłoby trochę inne.

Czując się oszukanym i w złym nastroju, Draco odsunął zasłony swojego łóżka i rzucił się na plecy, żeby się pomartwić. Gdyby miał przeszłość Pottera, nie dostałby tego szlabanu. Oczywiście, gdyby miał przeszłość Pottera, Ginny Weasley w ogóle nie wyciągnęłaby na niego różdżki. I _nigdy _by go nie odprawiła. Draco ciągle widział wyraz jej twarzy, kiedy z taką łatwością go zdymisjonowała i był wściekły. To _on _powinien olać _ją_. Ale tak nie było. Wydawało się, że nie potrafił. I w nieczęstym przypływie szczerości w stosunku do siebie, Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że problemem było to, że nawet _nie chciał_.

Draco usiadł gwałtownie. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze na samą myśl. Nie mógł leżeć tutaj, dopuszczając do siebie tak odrażające wnioski - to było nie do pomyślenia. Absurdalne. Miał do odrobienia pracę domową na jutro i niech go szlag trafi, jeśli się pokaże na Eliksirach nieprzygotowany i schrzani swój wywar, kiedy Potter i jego konwój będą tego świadkami. Wstał z łóżka i poszedł do pokoju wspólnego, zdecydowany utrzymać swoje prowadzenie.

- Goyle - warknął, widząc, jaki bałagan wyczyniał na środku pokoju ze składnikami eliksirów. - Chodź tutaj i przynieś korzeń mniszka lekarskiego.

Goyle podniósł się i zrzucił na ziemie swoje i Crabbe'a składniki. Mruknął na ten bałagan i niezręcznie schylił się, żeby pozbierać wszystko z butów Crabbe'a, które miały rozmiar małego kajaka. Crabbe pochylił się, żeby mu pomóc i walnął głową w głowę Goyle'a.

Draco wydał dźwięk zniecierpliwienia, odrzucony ich bezowocnymi wysiłkami nad wykonaniem czegoś tak prostego. Obydwaj byli bezużyteczni osobno, a razem byli jeszcze gorsi - pewnego dnia zostaną nauczeni. Usadowił się na najlepszym krześle przy ogniu i skrzyżował ramiona, czekając, aż oprzytomnieją i przyniosą mu to, co chciał.

- Proszę, Draco... - znajomy, zdyszany, rozchichotany głos wdarł się w jego myśli. - Kiedy cię nie było, nacięłam dwa razy więcej, niż potrzeba na jutro.

Pansy usadowiła się na najbliższym krześle i posłała mu swój typowy, pocukrzony uśmiech, podając mu garść idealnie pociętych korzeni mniszka. Draco parsknął cicho na tę nie tak niecodzienną ofertę i wskazał stolik, gdzie Pansy posłusznie odłożyła korzenie dla niego. Przyglądał się, pogardzając nią za to, że jest tak absolutnie służalcza. Czy niczego się nie nauczyła dorastając w swoim domu? Parkinsonowie byli w jego kręgu społecznym, ale Pansy praktycznie przynosiła wstyd.

- Bal został oficjalnie ogłoszony dziś po południu, wiesz? Odbędzie się w Boże Narodzenie – kontynuowała, przerywając, aby Draco mógł zaoferować zaproszenie. Jednak kiedy nie odpowiedział, jej uśmiech nie osłabł. Po prostu przysunęła się bliżej i znalazła inny temat.

- Dokąd poszedłeś po lekcjach? – zapytała, wpatrując się w niego ogromnymi, oczekującymi oczami.

Draco spojrzał na nią przelotnie. Jej zadarty nos, w połowie oświetlony przez ogień, był bardzo nieatrakcyjny. Jeszcze bardziej nieatrakcyjne było to, jak pochylała się ku niemu, całkowicie skupiona na nim, chłonąc każde jego słowo.

- Ćwiczyłeś coś nowego na mecz? – zgadywała, obdarzając go głupawym uśmieszkiem, który, jak Draco przypuszczał, miał być zalotny.

_Nie_, Draco wyobraził sobie, jak odpowiada beztrosko. _Siedziałem w schowku na miotły z Ginny Weasley._

Parsknął śmiechem, gdy wyobraził sobie reakcję Pansy. Zmarszczyła brwi, zakłopotana tym nieodpowiednim dźwiękiem, a Draco przeniósł spojrzenie na korzenie, które dla niego pocięła. Były mniej więcej tej samej wielkości, co gałązki, które przycinał wcześniej i zastanawiał się, co Pansy by zrobiła, gdyby rzucił jedną w jej głowę.

- Byłem zajęty – powiedział krótko, potrząsając głową, kiedy otworzyła usta, chcąc nagabywać dalej. To wszystko, co uda jej się z niego wyciągnąć. Poza tym to prawda, że był zajęty – odbywał karę razem z Weasley, która, biorąc pod uwagę pozycję jej rodziny, _powinna_ była się zachowywać w stosunku do niego tak, jak Pansy teraz.

_Powinna_. Ale tego nie robiła.


	7. Biblioteka

**Biblioteka**

Draco nie wiedział, dlaczego zawracał sobie dziś wieczorem głowę biblioteką, ale mimo wszystko szedł tam z ogromną prędkością, rozkojarzony, ledwie słysząc wysilone oddechy Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, którzy usiłowali nadążyć za jego niecodziennym krokiem. Byli przyzwyczajeni do leniwego chodu, ale dziś wieczorem to nie wystarczało. Nie mógł się na niczym skupić, a już najmniej na stercie pracy domowej, którą musiał odrobić w ten weekend. Jego umysł był całkowicie pochłonięty dniem jutrzejszym i skopaniem Pottera z nieba. Mecz przeciw Gryffindorowi miał się odbyć jutro rano i Draco był gotowy uderzyć. Nigdy tak bardzo nie wypełniała go żądza zniszczenia. A od czasu schowka na miotły był jak na szpilkach, obserwując tłum na korytarzach, starając się za wszelką cenę omijać _ją_.

To nie było trudne, naprawdę. Była o rok od niego młodsza i w ciągu tygodnia szkolnego rzadko kiedy przebywała w tej samej części Hogwartu, co on. Nie musiał się_ starać_, żeby ją omijać, ale więcej niż raz, zobaczywszy ją na horyzoncie, instynktownie zbaczał w drodze na swoje lekcje. Zaledwie wczoraj zanurkował pod nieznany sobie gobelin i wylądował w pokoju, którego nigdy przedtem nie widział. Crabbe i Goyle wydawali się nie zauważać, że coś jest z nim nie w porządku. Nie zauważyli nawet, że prowadził ich w złym kierunku. Czasem, zastanowił się, miał szczęście, że byli tacy ciemni. Nie zniósłby dobrze pytań i nie miał _zamiaru_ niczego wyjaśniać.

Poza tym nie wiedział, czy w ogóle potrafiłby to wyjaśnić. Wiedział tylko, że to nie było normalne. To nie było w porządku. To było jakieś niepokojące uczucie, które wywracało mu żołądek, gdy tylko wyłaniała się zza rogu, ale to było wszystko. Nic _więcej_. Była, pomimo swojej krwi, tylko o stopień wyżej od szlamy. Nie była nawet _ładna_. Jej piegi były kompletnie niesymetryczne – po jednej stronie twarzy miała ich więcej, niż po drugiej. Nie mówiąc już o tych nieziemskich włosach. Co ona starała się _udowodnić_, z tymi włosami? Była tylko słabym, małym niczym, które wyglądało, jakby ktoś podpalił jej głowę.

To nie było prawdą, ale ta myśl dostarczyła mu swego rodzaju ordynarnej satysfakcji i pławił się w niej, odsuwając następny gobelin i maszerując dalej w kierunku biblioteki. Jego delikatne włosy wpadały mu w oczy. Tak. Była głupią, arogancką, ubogą, żałosną, uwielbiającą Pottera małą dziewczynką, która miała zbyt wielu pożałowania godnych braci, kręcących się dookoła niej przez cały czas.

Draco odgarnął włosy z niezadowoleniem, skręcił na następnym rogu i nie zwalniając kroku otworzył z rozmachem drzwi biblioteki, nie zastanawiając się kto lub co może być po drugiej stronie.

Rozległo się głośne _bęc_, gdy zderzył się z innym uczniem na swojej drodze, po czym nastąpiło kilka głuchych uderzeń i odgłos trzepocących kartek, gdy torba i stos książek wylądowały na podłodze. Draco zatrzymał się gwałtownie, czując, że Crabbe i Goyle przystopowali tuż za nim, ciągle ciężko dysząc.

Przed nim stała Ginny Weasley. Jej rzeczy leżały rozrzucone dookoła na podłodze.

Właśnie przed chwilą zderzył się z nią całym ciałem. Draco z ogromnym wysiłkiem zignorował ten fakt i przygwoździł ją nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem. Przez chwilę tylko się w siebie wpatrywali, ale tylko przez chwilę, a potem jej oczy zniknęły. Opadła na podłogę, żeby zebrać książki.

Draco nie ruszył się, żeby jej pomóc. Stał i obserwował ją, pochyloną u jego stóp, szybko zbierającą swoje rzeczy. To było ogromnie satysfakcjonujące: widzieć ją w takiej pozycji. Z zadowoleniem przyjął poczucie władzy i podniecenie, które przyniosło. Mógł prawie udawać, że płaszczy się przed nim.

Dopóki nie wstała ze wszystkimi rzeczami w ramionach i nie złowiła jego spojrzenia.

Draco złapał powietrze na tyle głośno, że to usłyszał i zaniepokoił się, że ona też mogła. Miała potargane włosy, twarz zaróżowioną od schylania się i twardo patrzyła mu w oczy, wyraźnie wcale się go nie bojąc. Draco stwierdził, że wbrew własnej woli został oczarowany nieporządkiem jej wyglądu. Nigdy nie widział jej zarumienionej, chyba że z zakłopotania. Musiała odrzucić do tyłu włosy, żeby nie wpadały jej w oczy. To było zdumiewające, jak potrafiła stać tutaj w całkowitym nieładzie i ciągle wyglądać w jakiś sposób urzekająco. Tak po prostu nie powinno _być_. Bardzo go to denerwowało. Kolejna rzecz do dodania do listy, jeśli o nią chodzi.

Dopóki Crabbe nie chrząknął za nim, Draco nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ciągle wpatrywał się bez ruchu w Ginny. Przypomniał sobie, że Crabbe i Goyle stali za nim i wiedział, że czekają na jakąś wskazówkę od niego, co mają robić. Ginny także stała wpatrując się w niego w milczeniu, najwyraźniej też oczekując od niego jakiegoś sygnału. Na twarzy miała wyraz podejrzliwości, a także pewnego zmieszania w niewielkiej zmarszczce między brwiami. Nawet jej brwi, zauważył Draco, miały lekki odcień złota, tak jak jej włosy. Zauważył – i natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien szybko coś powiedzieć, żeby skończyć tę niebezpieczną ciszę.

Nabrał powietrza, chcąc powiedzieć coś zjadliwego na temat nie wchodzenia w drogę lepszym od siebie, kiedy nagle przypomniał sobie jej głos.

_Czy ty kiedykolwiek przestajesz być niemiły, chociażby na pięć sekund?_

Znowu wstrzymał oddech, tym razem z oburzenia, nie z zaskoczenia. Wtedy, w schowku na miotły, nie miał dla niej odpowiedzi, mówiąc szczerze, nie zasługiwała na nią. To było zuchwałe, głupie pytanie i nie miał zamiaru zaszczycać go odpowiedzią, mimo że miał kilka dni na to, żeby się nad nią zastanowić. Ale teraz, z jej nieufnym spojrzeniem na nim, poczuł, jak wypełnia go oburzenie z tego powodu, tak że musiał się powstrzymać, żeby nie wybuchnąć.

_Oczywiście_, że mógł przestać. Miała czelność sugerować, że istniało coś, czego nie mógł zrobić. Mógł zrobić cokolwiek sobie postanowił. Tak jak pobije Pottera w jutrzejszym meczu, żeby jej udowodnić, że nie miała racji. Przestać być niemiłym? Oczywiście, że mógłby. I czy nie byłaby _zszokowana_, ta niemądra, zarozumiała, mała dziewczynka?

Powiedział pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy i powiedział to powoli i wyraźnie, żeby na pewno zrozumiała każde słowo.

- Ładne włosy, Weasley.

Ku jego wielkiemu rozczarowaniu i frustracji, nie otworzyła szeroko oczu w szoku. Zamiast tego przewróciła nimi, a wyraz nieskrywanej nieufności i zakłopotania, który malował się na jej twarzy jeszcze chwilę przedtem, zamienił się teraz w odrazę. Wydała jakiś dźwięk pomiędzy śmiechem, a westchnieniem, potem znowu odrzuciła głowę, żeby usunąć włosy opadające jej na twarz.

Czy ona _szydziła_ z niego tym ruchem? Draco skrzywił się z gniewem, ale zanim cokolwiek zdążył powiedzieć, Ginny mocniej przycisnęła książki do piersi i ominęła go z wysoko uniesioną głową. Nawet nie spojrzała na Crabbe'a czy Goyle'a, także ich ominęła i pewną rękę sięgnęła do drzwi, żeby je otworzyć. Wysunęła się z biblioteki w milczeniu, a drzwi za nią zamknęły się z głuchym hukiem.

Draco patrzył na nie, patrzył za nią. Nie do wiary. Po prostu wyszła. To już nawet nie było wkurzające, to była całkowita konsternacja. To nie miało żadnego sensu. Dlaczego Potter mógł traktować ją z taką obojętnością i w dalszym ciągu mieć jej pełne oddanie, podczas gdy _jego_ uwaga spotkała się z brakiem zainteresowania. Powinna być wdzięczna za jakikolwiek przejaw zainteresowania, pomyślał gniewnie Draco. Mało prawdopodobne, że uzyska je gdziekolwiek indziej. Zwłaszcza z tym niewdzięcznym podejściem. Z drugiej strony, czego oczekiwał? _Była_ Weasley'ówną.

- Co się stało? – zapytał nagle Goyle.

Draco zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał na niego. On i Crabbe obserwowali go z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy, co zresztą nie było niczym nowym. Ale nawet oni potrafili czasem dostrzec, że coś jest nie w porządku, zwłaszcza jeśli to coś stało dokładnie przed nimi - i Draco uświadomił sobie, że stał tam, wpatrując się w drzwi, przez które Ginny wyszła raczej dawno temu.

- Zamknij się – warknął, czerwieniąc się z gniewu. Tylko gniewu. Z premedytacją odwrócił się tyłem do drzwi. – Ile razy mam wam mówić, żebyście nie zadawali pytań? Lepiej usiądźcie albo coś, zanim zrobicie sobie krzywdę. Ja sam znajdę książki, których potrzebuję.


	8. Boisko

**Boisko**

Wynik był dwadzieścia do dziewięćdziesięciu. Wszystko zależało od znicza. I, na Boga, zamierzał pobić Pottera.

Wiatr szarpał włosami Draco, który czuł kompletną ruinę swojej starannej fryzury, ale ten jeden raz ledwo na to zwracał uwagę. Dziś zamierzał to zrobić – złapać go – zaorać ziemię, jeśli to było naprawdę absolutnie konieczne. Gdyby tylko mógł go znaleźć.

Draco powiódł wzrokiem po trawie i graczach, wysilając oczy w poszukiwaniu mignięcia trzepoczących srebrnych skrzydełek i obserwował Pottera, aby dostrzec pierwsze objawy nurkowania. Musiał obserwować Pottera. Spostrzeganie znicza było prawdziwą umiejętnością Pottera. Nie jego błyskawiczna prędkość albo jego nudne, na pokaz, zwody. Po prostu Potter zawsze wydawał się być pierwszą osobą, która zauważała błysk złota, na który obydwaj czekali.

_Nawet podczas burzy_, pomyślał ze złością Draco, ściągając miotłę w bok, żeby ominąć swoich ścigających i wracając do własnych przerwanych myśli. Wiedział, że powinien się skupić, jeśli miał zamiar wygrać, ale złapał się na tym, że jego umysł błądził, nawet gdy jego oczy przeszukiwały boisko. Cholerny Potter. To było tak, jakby Potter wiedział wcześniej, gdzie się ukaże znicz i Draco niejednokrotnie zastanawiał się, czy Potter w jakiś sposób nie oszukiwał. Tak, to pewnie to. Ta szlama Granger pewnie umieściła na jego okularach jakiś Czar Wykrywania Znicza.

Jego _okulary_.

Draco poczuł przypływ inspiracji. Oczywiście. _Dlaczego_ nigdy wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał? Wszystko, co musiał zrobić, to strącić mu te znienawidzone okulary w ostatniej chwili i Potter nie będzie miał żadnej szansy. Z łatwością można było to tak zorganizować, żeby wyglądało na wypadek. To był naprawdę wspaniały pomysł. Draco zerknął na dół w stronę osoby, która z największym prawdopodobieństwem mogła mu przeszkodzić w jego nowej strategii, ale jako łapiący, Weasley był uwiązany do bramek. Nie będzie w stanie podlecieć wystarczająco blisko, żeby go powstrzymać. A kiedy on, Draco, uniesie w górę rękę ze zniczem pod koniec meczu, będzie jasne, kto jest lepszy. Jasne dla _każdego_.

Czując się już całkiem tak, jakby wygrał, Draco podleciał blisko do Błyskawicy swojego wroga, sprawiając, że odstęp między miotłami był niewygodnie mały. Potter rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie przez ramię i Draco tak się zajął złośliwym uśmiechaniem się do niego, że prawie dostał zbijakiem. Uchylił się, odpadając w powietrzu kilka metrów od ogona Pottera i poczuł smagnięcie wiatru na twarzy – następny zbijak. Draco obrócił się w powietrzu i zobaczył twarze tej taniej imitacji bliźniaków wiszące po jego obu stronach, rzucających mu złośliwe spojrzenia. Kiedy Draco znowu wystartował za Potterem, bliźniaki zrobiły to samo, ściskając miotły kolanami, żeby móc grożąco uderzać kijami w otwarte dłonie. Barbarzyńcy. Zdumiewające, że byli spokrewnieni ze swoją siostrą.

Draco podskoczył wewnętrznie na tę niespodziewaną myśl, potrząsając głową, żeby się jej pozbyć. Nie. Ona nie miała z tym _nic_ wspólnego. Rozkazał sobie skupić się, startując naprzód na miotle, żeby ominąć gryfońskich zbijających i móc kontynuować pościg za swoim celem. To było całkowicie pomiędzy nim a Potterem.

Potterem, który właśnie nurkował.

Panikując, Draco rzucił się w ostry lot nurkowy, który z ledwością kontrolował, wyrywając z całą siłą, na jaką mógł się zdobyć – przyspieszając – doganiając – prawie tak blisko teraz, że mógł chwycić ogon Błyskawicy – wystarczająco blisko, żeby pociągnąć swoją Nemezis za jaskrawo-czerwone szaty. Szli łeb w łeb, przecinając powietrze, o krok od znicza. W końcu Draco miał możliwość. Był idealnie ustawiony, żeby uderzyć Pottera. _Mocno_.

Potter wyciągnął palce po ich zdobycz. Draco wymierzył. Zbierając całą siłę, jaką posiadał, rzucił się kilka centymetrów w prawo, uderzając lewe ramię Pottera swoim. Błyskawicą zaczęło rzucać na boki. Okulary Pottera odfrunęły z jego twarzy.

Ale ku przerażeniu Draco, w tym samym momencie wyciągnięte palce Pottera wystrzeliły naprzód, zamykając się na oślep na zniczu. I chociaż Błyskawica uderzyła w ziemię z satysfakcjonującym _łup_ kilka chwil później, a Potter boleśnie sturlał się na trawę, jego palce pozostały mocno zaciśnięte. Draco dostrzegł jedno srebrne skrzydełko, uderzające bezradnie o dłoń Pottera. Znowu to zrobił. To już koniec. Znowu.

Za sobą Draco słyszał, jak trybuny wybuchają owacjami, tupaniem i dzikim aplauzem. Trzy czwarte Hogwartu zdzierało sobie gardła z radości. Patrzył na Pottera przez następną chwilę, tępo, nagle zbyt zmęczony, żeby nawet odczuwać odrazę, kiedy cała drużyna Gryffindoru tłoczyła się wokół niego, krzycząc z radości i wyrzucając pięści w powietrze. Weasley podnosił okulary Pottera i wręczał mu je z powrotem. Potter usiadł w oszołomieniu i założył je, szczerząc się z całą swoją pretensjonalną skromnością.

Draco odwrócił się. Jego oczy bezmyślnie znalazły sektor Gryffindoru i powędrowały w górę, zatrzymując się na nie dającym się z niczym pomylić odblasku czerwieni i złota, jakim były włosy Ginny Weasley. Obejmowała Granger, obydwie były owładnięte podnieceniem, podskakiwały dziecinnie i robiły koszmarnie dużo hałasu. Po chwili Ginny odsunęła się, wyrzuciła obydwie ręce w powietrze i wykrzyknęła coś niezrozumiale. Jej twarz była rozjaśniona radością – _promieniała_ z powodu Pottera. Była całkowicie na nim skupiona i Draco zrozumiał, z mdlącym uczuciem w trzewiach, że ta scena nie odwróciłaby się, gdyby to on złapał znicza. Ginny nie krzyczałaby dla niego – nie _promieniałaby_ dla niego. Klęłaby go za zrzucenie Pottera na ziemię.

Draco wylądował ostro i przerzucił swojego Nimbusa 2001 przez ramię. Nienawidził Pottera. Nienawidził quidditcha. Nienawidził tego, że członkowie jego własnej drużyny, dalecy od zaproponowania mu braterskiego wsparcia z powodu przegranej, po kolei rzucali mu kwaśne spojrzenia pełne pogardy i potępienia. Nienawidził tego, że jego ojciec będzie chciał dokładnie wiedzieć, jak to się stało i że nie będzie nic, oprócz krytyki i drwin, kiedy się dowie. Nienawidził ślizgońskich trybun za nieprzerwane, bezsilne warknięcia, które słali pod adresem Gryffindoru.

Nienawidził tego, że Pansy już czekała na niego na brzegu boiska, wciskając się pomiędzy Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, gdzie nie mógł jej przegapić, z wyrazem sztucznej troski przylepionym do twarzy. Wiedział, co powie. Mówiła to już wcześniej, po każdym meczu, który kiedykolwiek przegrał. Powie, że Potter _na pewno_ oszukiwał, że Draco grał _cudownie_, że to wszystko było takie _niesprawiedliwe_.

Nie będąc zainteresowanym jej kłamliwymi pochlebstwami, Draco przemknął obok niej bez słowa, zostawiając ją stojącą z otwartymi ustami. Kątem oka widział Pottera i Weasley'a schodzących z boiska. Dołączyła do nich Granger, ciągle głupio podskakując na palcach, tylko jej ta rozczochrana głowa odskakiwała.

A z nią była Ginny, najwidoczniej chociaż raz zbyt podekscytowana, żeby siedzieć cicho, wyciągając rękę, żeby dotknąć ramienia Weasley'a, podczas gdy otwarcie uśmiechała się do Pottera.

- Doskonały chwyt – usłyszał jej deklarację.

Draco z hukiem otworzył drzwi przebieralni, zastanawiając się, jak ciężko byłoby utopić się pod prysznicem.


	9. Pokój wspólny

**Pokój wspólny**

Niemalże w tej samej chwili, w której usiadł przy stole, Draco pożałował, że w ogóle przyszedł na obiad do Wielkiej Sali. Powinien był posłuchać swojego instynktu. Powinien był zostać w dormitorium i umartwiać się w spokoju.

Sala była wypełniona echem radosnych rozmów. Przy stole Gryfonów praktycznie odbywały się zamieszki i nawet z drugiej strony sali Draco mógł rozróżnić urywki rozmów. Wszystko o quidditchu. Wysławianie Pottera. Jak zwykle. Stoły Puchonów i Krukonów były tylko nieznacznie mniej radosne.

Stół Ślizgonów był odrobinę bardziej przytłumiony, ale nie pocieszało go to. Nikt się do niego nie odzywał, bo było oczywiste, że żaden z członków ślizgońskiej drużyny nie był w nastroju do rozmowy. Draco był zadowolony, że przez większość czasu zostawiano go w spokoju, ale mimo wszystko poirytowany z powodu lekkiego dreszczyku podniecenia, który ciągle przebiegał wzdłuż ślizgońskiego stołu. To nie było podniecenie spowodowane meczem. Wiedział czym i to nie poprawiało jego nastroju.

Dokładnie naprzeciwko niego siedziała Pansy i, ze wszystkich ludzi, rozmawiała z Crabbem, który siedział na lewo od Draco. Jej słowa były skierowane do Crabbe'a, ale Draco czuł, że jej oczy błądzą w jego kierunku, gdy mówiła. Nie podniósł wzroku znad talerza, krzywiąc się w kierunku swojego gulaszu.

- Wiesz, Vincent - mówiła Pansy współczującym tonem - zawsze możesz zaprosić Milicentę na bal. Szczerze mówiąc, myślałam, że już to zrobiłeś. Jesteście _stworzeni _dla siebie.

Crabbe wydał jakiś burkliwy dźwięk, przetłumaczalny dla tych, którzy mieli nieszczęście go znać, jako wyraz zakłopotania.

Draco wykrzywił się jeszcze bardziej i zaczął mieszać gulasz, zmuszając się do obserwowania, jak kawałki mięsa i ziemniaków pływały w gęstym sosie. To było lepsze od patrzenia na inne rzeczy. Lepsze od podniesienia głowy i bycia zmuszonym do spojrzenia na gryfoński stół, gdzie dobrze wiedział, co zobaczy.

Nie, nie powinien był schodzić na obiad. Powinien wyjść, pójść do sowiarni i wysłać do ojca list, wyjaśniający mecz quidditcha, tak żeby mieć to już za sobą. Wysłałby list, ojciec przysłałby jutro odpowiedź, mówiącą jak bardzo jest zawiedziony swoim synem, przemówiłby szorstko na temat jego braku kompetencji i byłoby po wszystkim. Do następnego razu.

Przy końcu stołu słyszał głos Blaise'a Zabiniego, rozmawiającego z ładną dziewczyną z czwartej klasy, zapraszającego ją na bal. Kątem oka dostrzegł nadciągającą Milicentę Bulstrode, zbliżającą się cokolwiek groźnie do Crabbe'a. Czuł na sobie oczy Pansy. Oczekujące. Draco mocniej zamieszał swój gulasz.

- Chyba już się najadłam - powiedziała Pansy ze sztuczną swobodą. - Może pójdę do pokoju wspólnego i popracuje nad tym esejem na temat Eliksirów Miłosnych - zamilkła, po czym powiedziała sugestywnie - Może zaczekać na ciebie, Draco?

- Nie – uciął, nie podnosząc wzroku.

Pansy westchnęła niemal niedostrzegalnie i przypatrywała mu się przez chwilę, zanim w końcu poszła. Draco zacisnął szczęki, żeby samemu nie westchnąć z ulgą i mocniej ujął łyżkę, jeszcze energiczniej mieszając gulasz.

Ale niemal natychmiast pożałował, że odprawił Pansy. Ponieważ teraz siedzenie naprzeciwko niego było puste i miał doskonały widok na gryfoński stół. Było tak, jakby jego słuch stał się nagle dziesięć razy bardziej czuły. Mógł rozróżnić poszczególne rozmowy tych cholernych Gryfonów. Słyszał jednego z tych nikczemnych bliźniaków, jak rozmawiał głośno z dziewczyną, bez wątpienia zapraszając ją na bal. Draco zastanowił się, jak jakakolwiek dziewczyna mogła być aż tak zdesperowana, żeby przyjąć zaproszenie od jednego z tych identycznych idiotów, chyba że robiła to z czystej litości, ponieważ oni naprawdę na nią zasługiwali. Gdyby on miał taką twarz i widziałby ją codziennie, odbitą na twarzy jakiegoś ohydnego bliźniaka, rzuciłby na siebie klątwę.

Jeszcze bardziej żałosny widok przedstawiał Weasley, który niezdarnie starał się porozmawiać z tą okropnowłosą zrzędą, którą zawsze podgryzał. Teraz jednakże nie był złośliwy. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawało się, że usiłował wystosować jakieś grubiańskie zaproszenie w swoim stylu. Draco uniósł lekceważąco puchar i przełknął. Weasley wyraźnie nie miał pojęcia, co robił, jednak ta idiotyczna Granger patrzyła na niego, jakby z jego ust płynęła poezja. Najwidoczniej nie miała żadnych standardów. Oczywiście, czego można było spodziewać się po szlamie?

Draco obserwował tę niesmaczną scenę i powoli docierało do niego, że nie musiał patrzeć. Mógł zawsze spojrzeć o jedno siedzenie w prawo od Granger. Wiedział jednak, że temu, co tam znajdzie trudno będzie stawić czoła, więc trzymał oczy utkwione w punkcie tuż ponad głową Granger, starając się ich nie poruszyć. Jednakże nie będąc zdolnym wytrzymać długo, przeniósł spojrzenie o niezbędny ułamek.

Była tam. Obserwowała Pottera. Jak było do przewidzenia. Jej brązowe oczy przenosiły się z jej talerza do jego twarzy i z powrotem, a jej twarz była różowa pod piegami. Draco zastanawiał się, czy miała nadzieję, ze zostanie zaproszona na bal, a jeśli tak, to czy spodziewała się zaproszenia od swojego bohatera? Draco zerknął na twarz Pottera i skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył, że był nieświadomy, jak zwykle. Poczuł nagłe, okrutne pragnienie poinformowania Ginny, że to się nigdy nie stanie - przejść obok i syknąć na nią, za to, że jest tak bezrozumnie uparta - kiedy Potter wstał nagle i z rozmysłem obszedł stół dookoła.

Oczy Ginny podążały za nim. Jej twarz pobladła, gdy bez wahania wyszedł zza stołu w jej kierunku i Draco zauważył, jak przełknęła ślinę, ciężko. Ale Potter nie zatrzymał się przy jej miejscu. Wydawało się, że w ogóle jej nie zauważył. Zamiast tego przeszedł za nią i zatrzymał się przy stole Krukonów, gdzie zwrócił się cicho do Cho Chang. Chwilę później Cho skinęła głową i Draco pomyślał z zadowoleniem, że to pasowało, widzieć Pottera uganiającego się za resztkami pozostawionymi przez Diggory'ego. To była właściwa dla niego sytuacja. Przez chwilę Draco poczuł się lepiej po swojej przegranej w quidditcha.

Jednakże kiedy wrócił spojrzeniem do ukrzyżowanej twarzy Ginny, Draco poczuł, że z jego oddem dzieje się coś dziwnego. Albo ona _pozwalała_, aby każdy mógł zobaczyć jej ból, albo po prostu nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Odrzuciła lekko głowę do tyłu i patrzyła na sufit Wielkiej Sali, w czymś, co mogło być tylko próbą powstrzymania łez. Księżyc ze sklepienia świecił na jej twarz i przez chwilę zdawało się, że zapomniała, że była w sali pełnej obiadowych talerzy, ochrypłych wrzasków i ludzi.

Tak jak zapomniał Draco. Kiedy Ginny wstała od stołu chwilę później, zmierzając szybko do drzwi Sali, Draco podniósł się i podążył za nią, machając ręką na Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, którzy przygotowywali się, żeby powlec się za nim, jak zwykle.

- Zostańcie tam.

Nie chciał ich teraz. Chciał wydostać się z Sali. Po prostu nie był już głodny, powiedział sobie, ruszając szybko do drzwi i wychodząc. Był już najedzony i nie było żadnej przyczyny, żeby tam dłużej siedzieć w tym hałasie. Przyzwyczajenie popchnęło go w kierunku korytarza, który prowadził do ślizgońskich schodów, ale chwilę później uświadomił sobie, dokąd szedł i znowu obrócił się twarzą do Sali. Nie był nawet w pełni świadomy swojej motywacji, dopóki nie zobaczył jej przed sobą.

Za drzwiami stała Ginny. Draco nie mógł dostrzec jej twarzy, ale mimo wszystko był uwięziony widokiem, który zobaczył. Kurtyna włosów ukrywała jej minę, gdy znosiła zaproszenie na bal od gryfońskiego chłopaka z jej roku. Draco rozpoznał go tylko dlatego, że był niesamowicie wkurzający. To był ten żałosny entuzjasta Pottera, Creevey, i właśnie prosił Ginny, żeby została jego partnerką do tańca.

Ginny słuchała, ale nie od razu odpowiedziała. Draco patrzyła, jak odwróciła się nieznacznie w kierunku Wielkiej Sali i zajrzała do środka na chwilę, zanim podjęła decyzję. Wyprostowała się zauważalnie i z powrotem odwróciła się do Creevey'a, zakładając włosy za ucho i odsłaniając w ten sposób swój profil. Uśmiechała się miło.

- Tak, oczywiście, Colin. Z przyjemnością.

Creevey pojaśniał. Draco poczuł, że mu niedobrze. Ten _imbecyl _zabierze ją na bal, a ona spędzi całą noc życząc sobie, żeby to był _Potter_. Och, teraz gawędziła w miarę pogodnie, ale Draco widział jej twarz w Sali, gdy Potter zaprosił Cho Chang i znał _prawdę_. I nie zamierzał stać tutaj bezczynnie, słuchając, jak śmieje się z Creevey'em i obserwując, jak odzyskuje zimną krew, jeśli chodzi o Pottera. Przeklinał siebie za to, że nie wyszedł z Sali pięć sekund wcześniej i...

I...

Czując się, jakby miał naprawdę zwymiotować z powodu tego, co miał zamiar zrobić, Draco odwrócił się gwałtownie i pospieszył w kierunku lochów, zmuszając swój umysł do przyjęcia kilku prawd. Ona była jedną z _nich_. Była Weasley'ówną i Gryfonką. Śmieciem, jak jej bracia. On natomiast stał na czele swojego Domu, a jego ojciec stał na czele całego świata. Był spadkobiercą Malfoyów i nawet gdyby chciał - nawet gdyby naprawdę, naprawdę _chciał _-

Draco zwolnił kroku i z trudem wyrównał oddech. Był w połowie drogi do lochów i światło tutaj było przyćmione. Kamienie były zimne. Sięgnął do góry, żeby upewnić się, czy jego włosy leżą porządnie. Żadna Gryfonka nie będzie przyczyną jego nieporządnego wyglądu, gdy wejdzie do swojego własnego pokoju wspólnego, a już na pewno nie jakaś głupia dziewczyna, która miała na tyle nieprzyzwoitości, by przyczepić się do Pottera. _Nie chciał _jej. Jak mógłby? Była całkowicie zanieczyszczona przez Pottera, najpierw była jego. A Draco nie chciałby niczego - _niczego_ - co wcześniej należało do Pottera. Pottera, który wygrał mecz. Pottera, odważnego, drogiego, złotego chłopca wszystkich. Pottera, który umówił się na bal i tym samym odrzucił ślepe oddanie.

No cóż, Potter był prostakiem. Oddanie miało swoje zalety.

Wiedział dokładnie, co zobaczy, gdy wejdzie do ślizgońskiego pokoju wspólnego i gdy wkroczył w zielonkawą poświatę wiszących lamp, jego oczekiwania zostały spełnione. Przy małym stoliku obok przesadnie ozdobnego kominka siedziała Pansy. Osunęła się na krześle w przygnębieniu, wpatrując się w leżącą przed nią książkę ze smutną miną, która przy jej twarzy z zadartym nosem wyglądał bardziej jakby wydymała usta.

Zanim drzwi zdążyły się nawet zamknąć za Draco, podniosła głowę i obróciła ku niemu twarz, jakby potrafiła _wyczuć _jego obecność. Zawsze przewidywała każdy jego ruch i zazwyczaj Draco uważał to za bardzo denerwujące. Ale w tej chwili to było zadowalające. _Oto _było oddanie. W przeciwieństwie do Pottera, _on _wiedział, jak wyglądało. I naprawdę miało swoje zalety. Nawet po tym, jak spławił ją na obiedzie, proszę bardzo, uśmiechała się, odrobinę z wahaniem i czekała na niego. Ponieważ czekała na niego, nie było co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

Draco zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się uważnie jej twarzy w blasku ognia. Nie była ładna, nigdy nie będzie. Jej włosy były przylizane, matowe, nie miały wewnętrznego życia, nie miały ognia. Jej twarz była kanciasta i blada, żadnego wyrazistego uśmiechu, żadnych plamek koloru. I oczywiście niewiele przyjemnego było w jej osobowości. Nie była zuchwała albo odważna, albo ujmująca jak... niektórzy. Ale czy to miało znaczenie? W końcu Pansy miała jedną cechę - była ambitna. A jej jedyną, prawdziwą ambicją był _on_.

Nie był Potterem. Nie miał zamiaru łazić jak głąb, nieświadomy, że istnieje ktoś taki jak Ginny Weasley i kompletnego oddania, które mu oferowała. Nie był Potterem. A tutaj nie było żadnej Ginny. Ale było oddanie, a to, powiedział sobie z zawziętością, było coś, na co zasługiwał. O wiele bardziej niż Potter. Przynajmniej _on _potrafił to dostrzec i wiedział, jak je użyć.

Nikły uśmiech Pansy osłabł pod jego długą, zimną inspekcją. Ale kiedy przeszedł przez pokój wspólny dokładnie w jej kierunku, wyprostowała się na krześle i z powrotem umieściła uśmiech na twarzy, patrząc na niego wielkimi, oczekującymi oczami.

Nie dał jej nawet czasu na odezwanie się. Zatrzymał się dokładnie przed jej stolikiem i spojrzał na dół na nią.

- Moje wyjściowe szaty mają srebro w tym roku - powiedział zimno. - Upewnij się, że nie będziesz nosiła niczego, co by się gryzło.

Jej twarz od razu się rozjaśniła. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, jej policzki lekko się zarumieniły. Promieniała. Naprawdę świeciła. Tak jak Ginny - nie, _Weasley_. Tak jak Weasley z powodu Pottera.

Niech więc tak będzie.

- Oczywiście - powiedział Pansy bez tchu, z ewidentnym szczęściem w jej nagle wysokim głosie - Już je wybrałam tak, żeby pasowały!

Draco krótko skinął głową z aprobatą i odwrócił twarz. Nie chciał z nią rozmawiać. Nie chciał na nią teraz patrzeć. Ale także nie chciał iść samotnie do dormitorium, gdzie leżałby na łóżku nie śpiąc i myśląc o innej twarzy, innym głosie...

Więc usiadł w fotelu zwróconym przodem do ognia, ze stolikiem pomiędzy nim a Pansy. Siedział zwrócony do niej profilem i starał się zignorować jej nieprzerwaną, radosną paplaninę. Potrafiła całkiem dobrze prowadzić rozmowę bez pomocy z jego strony.

Obserwował ogień. Wpatrywał się w jego serce, szkarłatne fale koloru, które pokrywały smugami drewno, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak otaczające je pomarańczowe płomienie przywodziły inne rzeczy na myśl. Nie. Ogień parzył. Nikt nie sięga po ogień, nie ważne jak urzekający. Ale patrzył.

Draco bardzo długo siedział w milczeniu i wpatrywał się w płonący ogień.

dob

_**Romeo:** Czy ona jest z Kapuletich?  
__O losie srogi! Moje życie w rękach mego wroga._

_**Benvolio:** Znikaj, odejdź stąd, szaleństwo trwa w najlepsze._

_**Romeo:** Tak, też się tego obawiam, tym większy mój niepokój._

_Romeo & Julia, Akt I, Scena V_


End file.
